


I Didn't Know You Wanted Kids

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel has a kink for Dean being a cute dad, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill from Foreveranonymousuniverse: “I’m thinking no.8 fluff but I was thinking maybe smut could’ve happened and one of them said something in the middle of it and the other just realized?”#8. “I didn’t know you wanted kids.”





	I Didn't Know You Wanted Kids

The second Castiel has Dean through the door, he’s ripping at his clothes. Dean barely manages to kick the door closed before he’s being shoved back. He stumbles until his back hits the wall and chuckles, opening his mouth to ask Castiel what’s gotten into him. He’s not sure what happened between Sam and Gabriel’s son’s second birthday party and the four minute drive home, but Castiel is in a frenzy. Before he gets a chance to question him, though, Castiel’s mouth is covering his in a violent kiss. 

 

His fingers go to Dean’s buckle and start to work at it. Dean attempts to pull away, again wanting to ask what’s going on with his husband, when Castiel drops to his knees and tugs his pants down his legs. Dean seems to slip into autopilot, stepping out of the pants so Castiel can throw them off to the side. His boxers come next. 

 

“Cas-”

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Castiel says in response, gripping Dean’s hips and swallowing his cock in one go. 

 

Dean throws his head back against the wall and moans. His hands automatically drift to Castiel’s hair, tangling amongst the curls until Castiel hisses. His cock slips out of his mouth and Castiel is back on his feet, kissing Dean. He cradle’s Dean’s face in a tight grip and deepens their kiss until Dean’s breathless. Dean rolls his hips so his cock brushes against his husband’s pants, moaning at the sensation. Castiel chuckles at him and earns a sharp nip at his bottom lip from Dean for the teasing. 

 

Dean grunts when Castiel’s strong hands grab his thighs and hikes him up, forcing Dean to wrap his legs around Castiel’s waist as he’s pressed into the wall. He doesn’t know when Castiel unzipped his pants and took himself out, but his cock head is resting right against Dean’s hole. Castiel pulls away just in time to grab the packet of lube from his back pocket and rip it open with his teeth. 

 

He squeezes some on his cock and starts to stroke himself, the sound wet and hot, making Dean moan. Blue eyes lift to meet his and Castiel gives him a smile that makes him look more animal than human. “So sexy today. God. When you were playing with those kids. Making them laugh with those cute voices of yours and chasing them around the yard.”

 

Castiel pours some more lube, this time on his fingertips, and searches out Dean’s hole, smearing it around the rim the best he can. “And fuck, babe. When Jessie fell, I’ve never seen you swoop in so fast. You looked just as concerned as Sam and Gabe. And you kissed his boo boo and made him smile through his tears and god damn - Dean, you’re gonna be such a fucking amazing dad. I can’t wait to see you with them.”

  
  


Then he’s punching his hips forward and up, entering Dean hard enough to take Dean’s breath away. He doesn’t slow down or wait for Dean to adjust. Instead, he fucks him fast and dirty, biting at his neck as Dean claws down his back. As he gets closer to the edge, he pulls back and looks Dean in the eye. Castiel takes one of Dean’s hands that’s holding his shoulder for support and places it over his cock. 

 

“Make yourself come, baby. I’m close.”

 

Nodding frantically, Dean tightens his grip and starts to jack himself. Seeing his husband touch himself is Castiel’s last straw and he’s growling under his breath, pumping Dean full of cum. They maintain eye contact, something intense passing between them that they can’t define, and then Dean’s joining him, painting his bare stomach and Castiel’s chest. 

 

Panting, Castiel pulls out of Dean and helps him get back on his feet, making sure he can stand before stepping back. Dean has a goofy little grin on his face that he always gets when he was fucked good. 

 

“That was-” Dean starts, but never finishing. He just laughs softly instead and closes his eyes, still catching his breath. 

 

Castiel nods. “Yeah. It was.”

 

“Now I need a shower.”

 

“Go start the water. I’ll grab us a drink and meet you in there.” With a quick peck to Dean’s forehead, Castiel leaves and heads for the kitchen. 

 

Dean scoops most of the cum off his stomach so it doesn’t drip all over, holding it in his hand as he hurries off to the bathroom. Not that it matters much. Castiel’s cum is dripping down his thighs anyway. 

 

Just as Dean’s stepping into the shower, the spray of hot water washing over him, he realizes something. Castiel told him the reason why he was desperate and horny, all over him the second they got inside. 

 

The kids. 

 

Dean with the kids. 

 

Dean stares at the shower drain, head hung low. He loves kids, he always has, and when Sam and Gabriel adopted Jessie he was ecstatic. Always stopping by to visit. Bringing the kid gifts and toys. Reading him books. Rocking and singing him lullabies. Sometimes he and Castiel take the little boy overnight for sleepovers. 

  
  


But Castiel’s seen him with Jessie hundreds of times. He’s seen him around kids, too. Hell, Castiel is an elementary school teacher. Kids aren’t a new thing in their world. 

 

When Castiel enters the shower, his hands resting on Dean’s hips, Dean jumps. He hears Castiel laugh but his face must show he’s not in a laughing mood because the second Dean turns around 

 

Castiel’s smile slips. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t know you wanted kids,” Dean blurts. 

 

“I -” Castiel stops, biting his lip. His eyebrows pull in. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be ready, or if you even wanted them. I was trying to give you time, I guess.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Castiel laughs under his breath, and it sounds frustrated. “Dean, you own a Roadhouse. You have a vehicle that’s not car seat compatible. You travel all summer long to music festivals across the country. You have daddy issues up the whazoo. You’re planning a trip for us to do two months in Europe a few years from now. That’s not a guy that wants kids.”

 

“The Roadhouse is a good living. I make more than you do without the fancy college degree. And you love baby! Plus, we could get a carseat in there. Or get me another car. Or figure something out. And yeah I travel to music festivals, because I’m not tied down in the summers. Because you don’t work and we have the cash. But that’s not enough for me to not want kids, Cas. Hell, when our kids are old enough, you bet your ass they’re coming to the concerts with us. My kids are going to have good taste in music.” Dean takes in a breath, slightly trembling. When Castiel opens his mouth to speak, Dean puts up a finger, shaking his head. “And daddy issues, asshole? We both have those. Sam and Gabriel have them too and they’re fantastic parents. And Europe can wait. Or we can do it sooner, and then have kids. We can go to Europe more than once if we want. Cas - I want kids. I’ve  _ always  _ wanted kids.”

 

Dean is breathless by the time he’s finished, and Castiel is crying. His lips are wobbly as he  leans forward to kiss Dean, hands clinging to his biceps for support. Dean cradles the back of his head, kissing him carefully. When they finally pull away from each other, Castiel’s done crying. He’s steady. Sure. Grinning like a goddamn idiot. 

 

“Can we start looking tomorrow?”

 

Throwing his head back in a relieved and amused laugh, Dean nods. He looks down at his husband, pushing his waterlogged curls off his forehead and out of his bright blue eyes. “It’s Sunday tomorrow, babe.”

 

“But Monday?”

 

“Yeah. Monday.”

 

And then Castiel is slamming him into a wall again, mumbling about hot dads. Dean laughs 

softly as his husband enters him again. “You know I can’t get pregnant, right? The whole marathon sex thing won’t get us anywhere.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Good.”

 

And then Castiel is slamming him into the wall, mumbling about hot dads. Dean laughs softly as his husband enters him again. “If I had known this whole dad thing got you so hot, I woulda suggested kids years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
